


Diana (the kitten)

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel decided to get a kitten and a very cute pet shop worker would be helping them with it.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/68666041846/diana-the-kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana (the kitten)

kurt and rachel are getting a kitten

with a help of a very cute pet shop worker

780 words

The bell above the door rang as they came into a small pets shop. Rachel was squeezing Kurt’s arm excitedly, jumping like a child on a sugar rush as she smiled and look around with a crazy glimmer in her big, brown eyes.

She’d been nagging Kurt about getting a pet for a very long time now. At first he strictly said ‘no’, the prospect of fur covering his clothes flashing behind his eyelids. He had hoped it was just a phase but as leaves slowly changed from green to golden and orange before completely falling onto the crowded streets of New York, Rachel restlessly whined and begged until on the first morning of December Kurt slammed the newest issue of Vogue onto the table with a huff, agreeing on getting a cat.

So here they were now, surrendered by excited puppies and sleepy kittens, with every more excited Rachel bouncing on her tiny feet, cooing at every single pet.

“Kurt, look at this little buddy! Isn’t he adorable?”

“Rachel, we’re getting a cat. Leave the dog section alone”

“Oh but Kurt, look at these two! How could anyone resist such cuties?”

“Rachel, a cat, meaning _one_ cat. Keep your focus”

“I’m sorry, would you like some help?” a voice echoed behind them and as Kurt turned around, he came face-to-face with a guy around their age, holding a small brown kitten in his arms.

Kurt felt his heart fluttering uncontrollably in his chest.

“Hello! My name is Rachel Berry and this is Kurt Hummel. We’d like to get a cat”

“Nice to meet you! My name’s Blaine” the guy- impossibly beautiful guy, with eyes like honey and whiskey mixed together, skin like muffins sprinkled with caramel and cinnamon, arms that would curl nicely around Kurt while they cuddled on the couch in their small apartment… _get a grip, Hummel_ \- Blaine reached out with his free hand, the other scratching gently behind the kitten’s ear. He smiled warmly at them, his eyes lingering on Kurt a little bit longer than necessary, making him blush even harder.

“What kind of a cat would you like to get?”

Rachel began rambling, hands flying in the air with excitement but Kurt didn’t catch a single word she was saying. Instead his eyes took in Blaine’s sharp jawline, the way his eyes cringed at the corners when he smiled, the steady movement of his fingers caressing the kitten’s soft fur.

Suddenly the kitten opened its green eyes, yawned and began fidgeting.

“What is that, little girl?” Blaine asked quietly, looking down at the kitten.

“Does she have a name?” Kurt found himself asking.

“Technically she doesn’t, at least she’s not supposed to have but I became quite fond of her so she’s known under the name Diana”

“Why isn’t she supposed to have a name?”

“She’s not mine. The owner of the apartment I’m living in doesn’t allow people to keep pets. She was quite young when she got here and she doesn’t get friendly with anyone easily”

Kurt reached out to pet Diana behind her little brown ear. She purred contently before trying to leave the safety of Blaine’s arms…

…Right into Kurt’s.

“Looks like she likes you” Rachel observed with a smile as Kurt pulled the kitten close to himself, burrowing his face in her neck.

“She has a good taste”

Kurt looked up at Blaine’s comment, finding the other boy looking at him fondly, head cocked to the side. He blushed but didn’t look away.

“I think we found the one”

“But won’t Blaine be sad if we take her?”

“Nah, I told you I can’t take her home. I’m happy she’ll have someone to spend Christmas with”

Blaine advised them on cat food apt for her age and a couple of toys he knew she liked. Rachel paid and took the bags, Kurt not letting go of Diana for a single moment.

They were about to leave when Kurt took an unexpected turn, heart hammering in his chest so loudly he was sure Blaine was able to hear it.

“Would you like to meet up for coffee sometime? I- I could tell you how she’s doing. If you’d like”

“I’d love to”

“Okay”

“Okay”

They stood there, smiling brightly at each other, Rachel rolling her eyes at the side. Then Diana meowed, rushing them out of the shop. With one last glance towards Blaine, Kurt stepped out into the chilly weather, cold breeze hitting his skin. But it was nothing compared to the overwhelming warm sensation filling out his entire body at the very thought of the next time he’d get to see Blaine smile at him like that again.


End file.
